<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going with Goku by ShinyMetalAssKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678741">Going with Goku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMetalAssKnight/pseuds/ShinyMetalAssKnight'>ShinyMetalAssKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMetalAssKnight/pseuds/ShinyMetalAssKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bardock finds a bigger pod for his wife and child to fit in so they can escape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs &amp; Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Gine &amp; Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Son Gohan &amp; Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going with Goku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gine packed her things alongside her son’s. She was nervous, she had never leaved Planet Vegeta so she didn’t know what to expect form the new planet her husband was going to send her. She cried when she picked up a photo of her, Bardock, Radtiz and the baby Kakarot. Her tears started to fall over the picture.</p><p>A pair of strong arms surrounded her from behind and a husky voice talked to her “It’s going to be okay, nothing is going to happen and we will be reunited once more in a few days.” Said the voice. Gine nodded knowing her husband was just cautious. She turned around and saw his gentle eyes seeing her, she touched his scar and kissed him. “It’s just, I’m scared, I’ve never been strong or the fighting type, who knows if this planet is kind to us” She told him while hugging him tighter. </p><p>Bardock raised her chin, kissed her and gently spoke to her “You’re way stronger than me, I know there’s nothing you can’t do, besides Kakarot will be with you”. She shyly nodded and kept packing. </p><p>By nightfall she and Kakarot went to the rendezvous where Bardock was already waiting them with a double sized pod, he took the bags and put them carefully inside the pod, he took his sleeping three year old son, kissed him in the forehead and told him “Be a good boy and protect your mother, I’ll get to you as soon as I can”. He sat him in the pod and secured him with the seatbelt. </p><p>Gine approach her husband and exhale “Let’s hope this is just a bad feeling, I mean Lord Frieza could not betray us. We have been following his orders and are his right hand, can he?” Bardock grimace at the tought “No, he wouldn’t, but I just want my family to be safe in case of the worst” </p><p>They pressed their foreheads closer and intertwined their tails, they stood there under the hundreds of stars that adorned the night sky. After a few minutes they kissed and Bardock helped Gine enter the pod, before he closed it he said to her “I love you, you are my family and my heart will always be with you” She started to cry and he cleaned up her tears with his bandana which she took her and pressed close to her heart. </p><p>Bardock pressed the ignition button, close the lid and saw how his wife and son took off from the planet, he never admitted out loud but he was scared and worried about them. He just wished he could see his sons grew up. </p><p>Gine couldn’t kept her eyes apart from the Planet Vegeta it looked so small in the distance yet so beautiful, she wondered how would the new planet, apparently called Earth, would be like, being a low class Sayain they never bothered training her so she never had been on a mission or inside a pod but she was marveled seeing all those stars and planets moving beside her. </p><p>According to the computer planet Earth was a eight months journey so she decided to put the pod in stasis mode so she and her son could sleep until they arrival. She closed her eyes and fall asleep</p><p>The next think she knew was a crash-landing and a lot of water surrounding the pod, she tried to open the lid but that would just drown her and Kakarot, she didn’t had any way to escape and Kakarot started to cry due to the harsh landing they suffer, his screaming was heavy and she couldn’t control him. She was beginning to panic and loose hope. </p><p>Then she heard a knock. She saw an elder man waving at her. She waved back at him. He was holding his breath and he made signs with his hands to wait for him. He leave and the came back holding a rope. He swim around the pod and made a knot in it. He went back to the surface and the pod began to being pull out of the water. </p><p>It took a couple of minutes but the pod was finally out of the water. The elder man who was being pulling the rope lay exhausted on the grass. Gine seeing that they were out of danger open the lid and walked out of the pod with the baby Kakarot on her arms. They went towards the elder man. </p><p>“Are you okay dear?” Gently spoke the elder man who was still catching his breath. </p><p>“Yes, thanks to you mister.”  Said Gine while sitting in front of the man. </p><p>“You were pretty lucky to not get drag by the river, sometimes it’s really treacherous the waters on this region” Kindly spoke the man. </p><p>“Thank you for helping us mister, I was afraid this world would be too harsh for my baby and me” Said while rocking Kakarot. </p><p>“From where do you came dear?” Said the man with curiosity </p><p>“We are from a planet called Vegeta, our world might be in danger so to protect us my husband send us here, just in case the worst happens” </p><p>“Oh poor girl, I’m sorry to hear that, would you and your son like to stay at my home? Seems like you need a place to stay after all that you’ve been through” </p><p>“I don’t want to impose ourselves, you’ve done enough by rescuing us” </p><p>“It’s not a bother dear, my house while not being a mansion has a spare bedroom you can use” </p><p>“Is really not a bother?” Said Gine worried</p><p>“Yes it is fine dear” Said the man with a truthful smile on his face </p><p>“Thank you very much, I’m Gine by the way and this is my son Kakarot” </p><p>“My name is Son Gohan, my house is just at the top of the mountain so we can take your provisions and my shopping goods, I’ll prepare a dinner and we can later come back for the pod if you wish” Said Gohan with a smile on his face. </p><p>“That sounds lovely mister Gohan” Said Gine while picking up her stuff. </p><p>As they walked through the forrest they weren’t able to hear the message from the Frieza force “Planet Vegeta destroyed when a meteorite suddenly crashed, there are not survivors confirmed”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I change the names of the attacks or characters. I grew up listening to a different dub</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>